


Masked Duelists {A Kamen Rider OST Inspired One Shot Collection}

by kiriya_kujo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, anyway pls watch kamen rider its great, based off of Kamen Rider songs, but you dont need to have knowledge of kr to understand the fics!, each chapter will list the song its inspired by, i recommend w and den-o too for ygo fans maybe even fourze, if i ever need to i'll update the rating too, if you enjoy ygo you'll enjoy ex-aid, ill add more ships and characters as i add more one shots, just pls watch kamen rider, starting pretty basic here for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya_kujo/pseuds/kiriya_kujo
Summary: Just some one shots based off of Kamen Rider songs.





	Masked Duelists {A Kamen Rider OST Inspired One Shot Collection}

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this silly idea of writing some one shots based/inspired by Kamen Rider music. Actually, there's a few songs and series that remind me a lot of ygo. When I was watching ygo, I got major Kaito (Kamen Rider Gaim) vibes form Kaiba! I def recommend Ex-Aid to ygo fans!
> 
> Anyway, here's the first one shot!  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

**Mind Garden - Kamen Rider Kiva**

* * *

 

Yami could have sworn he opened this door before.

Right?

He shook his head, continuing down the hall. A shiver ran down his spine; his Soul Room always seemed cold.

Too cold. A biting chill that sent shivers down his spine and a chill that just seemed to crawl into every nook and cranny of his Soul Room that caused his skin to crawl with an unknown fear. He didn’t blame Yugi for avoiding his room.

The cold was too much that it always made his Soul Room seem much creepier than it looked; and it already looked creepy. Still, tugged at his jacket, trying to close it more, as if it would help with the chill. He had lost track of how many hours he spent walking the halls, pulling doors open, just to find any clue of who he was.

It was a game than he couldn’t seem to win.

He pulled open another door and was met with the same empty, cold room. He growled, getting frustrated with the same old sight that always greeted him. He slammed the door shut before stomping off again. He took only a couple of steps before a stair case seemed to just materialize to his left. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the stair case, his frustration growing. He couldn’t help but slump his shoulders some, knowing what was already going to come out of the new path. Still, he sighed before taking the stairs up two steps at a time. He was immediately met with another door at the top.

He stared at the door, not surprised at the new twist his Room threw at him, “I’m lost.” He mumbled. His Soul Room always seemed to mock him, twisting and turning, leading to new paths that were always met with the same result. With each new turn the spirit took, his frustration would grow and grow until it morphed into pure desperation. He stared at the door knob, his resolve crumbling. He decided to open it, hoping in vain that he would be met with some kind of result. However, he was met with the same sight. The chill of the room hit him and his heart (if he had one) stopped. The chill was like a claw, shooting out and ripping right into his chest, squeezing his heart until it burst open. It was like death had claimed the room.

The Spirit wanted to scream, but he knew there was no point. No matter how much he begged, no matter how much he screamed until his throat grew raw, he wouldn’t get an answer. He fell to his knees, pounding a tightly closed fist on the stone floor beneath him with a sorrowful grunt. It was like the Room responded and only grew colder, a bone chilling sensation burying deep inside his core, digging it’s way to his chest. No matter how much he looked, he was only met with no answers and no way out of his mind. His mind that was always a buzz with questions about who he was and why he was here. He just wanted answers. Unfortunately, he would get none.

He was lost and no matter how much he fought, he wouldn’t find his way, nor would someone find him.


End file.
